Wade Wilson (Earth-416274)
Wade Wilson (also known as Deadpool) is a Canadian freelance mercenary mutant who was giving regenerative healing factor and additional powers from the Weapon X Program. Personality Wade possess a highly sarcastic and cynical sense of humour that irritates and annoys most others. He regularly insults and belittles others to his own amusement. He feels no shame and can make a joke out of any situation, even after months of endless torture he was able to keep his sense of humor alive, despite it being shaken over some fear and shock over his subsequent transformation. Only a few select people are able to withstand his seemingly never ending inability to stop talking. He also possesses a more child-like personality than his fellow mutants, loving cartoons, potty humor, Skee-Ball, classic 80s television shows, rap music and American pop culture. His favourite band is Wham! and George Michaels, specifically, particularly loving the song "Careless Whisper". He remains very movie-cultured, referencing The Matrix, RoboCop, The Alien Franchise, Just Friends, Are You There God, It's Me Margaret, 127 Hours, The Cocoon, The X-Men Franchise and Star Wars. Wade, himself is aware that he is a fictional character in a animated series and belittles this by breaking the fourth wall and speaking directly to the audience. The people surrounding him, however, have no idea regarding this and simply believe it to be part of his humor or psychosis. Aside from having less than heroic intentions, Wade can be crude, deranged, vicious, egotistical, and slightly sadistic at times, with no inhibitions or emotional restraint whatsoever. This is all due to the brutal torture and experimentation he suffered during his time under the Weapon X Program, leaving him with a rather unstable mind. Being repeatedly killed, injured and maimed multiple times yet never dying may have also had negative repercussions on his sanity. He shows little remorse to the people he kills, normally making a joke while doing so and is defiant to being though of as a hero, correcting people when they say otherwise. Despite his mental instability, he made an effort to get Ajax's men to surrender since they only worked for him and he had no personal quarrel with them, though he may have simply been playing with them, as he suggested to dealing with them with 'preferential, borderline gentle, possibly even lover-like treatment." but then arranged their corpses to spell out Ajax's real name. Wade is generally lazy regarding remedial tasks but when about to be paid or for revenge, he will pull out full effort; hence his catchphrase "maximum effort". Beneath his hard-bitten demeanor, Wade has a genuine soft side and at least some morality. Although he was a mercenary he agreed to scare off a young girls stalker without being paid for his troubles, revealing he can be affectionate. On matters of love he can be surprisingly sensitive, having advised his taxi driver, Dopinder to fight for the object of his affections, Gita. Dopinder, however, did end up kidnapping his love rival when the two became lost in translation. Wade was actually extremely proud of him, even advising him to kidnap Gita as well and and kill him. He appears to be rather emotionally unstable. Whilst initially seemingly calm over failing to kill Ajax and his hand being severed he proceeds to scream in frustration over such failure before becoming laid-back yet again. Despite his randomly silly and immature nature, Wade also has a temper and on rare occasions can be serious. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Mutant Physiology:' Wade Wilson is a mutant with Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and durability, However when diagnosed with terminal cancer, Wilson agreed to be experimented on by the Weapon X Program, and giving powers derived from other Mutants, Wade was then ultimately cured of his cancer, however the experiment severely disfiguring his entire body and turned him into of what he described as a stuff of nightmares. Original Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Wade's strength is well-above the parameters of normal human. With his kicks, he can launch a full-grown many of considerable weight several meters away and like wise trade blows of against foes of considerable strength. His raw strength can also shove a man high into the air casually lift them high above his head. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wade possesses speed superior to that of even the finest human athlete. He is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire. Confined spaces could not limit his movement at all, allowing him to overpower and kill multiple attackers after landing in their car. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue takes over. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wilson's flexibility, balance, dexterity, and coordination are well-beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He has inhuman leaping capabilities, able to could jump several feet from a stationary position, and with his body control, able to execute a variety of complex twists, turns, and flips while in mid air. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' His reflexes are far superior to those of even the finest human athlete. His auto-reflexes allow him to easily dodge gunfire and attacks even when not consciously aware of them. *'Superhuman Durability:' Wade's durability and endurance have been enhanced to superhuman levels, able to traded blows with exceptional strong foes, even harming the inhumanly strong Angel Dust. He also was unfazed when he crashed through a car's glass roof from a highway several miles above it. This also grants him an enhanced tolerance to pain, making it hard to slow him down, to which even then he can quickly rebound, letting him continuously fight at full strength. For more desperate situation, he is even willing to cut off his own limb to escape. Augmented Powers *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Derived from Wolverine's genes, Deadpool possesses rapid cellular regeneration, enabling him to quickly heal from any injury, even able to regrow entire lost anatomy. Minor injuries, like bullet wounds and broken bones, take merely minutes to recover, while full dismemberment takes about and hour to restore, which goes through a period of accelerated maturing, starting as an infant-like limb before becoming fully grown. Even more, his healing powers leave him immune to any form of illness and contaminate, able to even cure himself of the cancer that was previously ravaging his body. **'Foreign Chemical Resistance:' Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated (Blind Al made several references to Deadpool being hung-over since he once drunkenly spoke to the Teletubbies on the TV he was watching). He can, momentarily, be affected by certain drugs (tranquilizers) if exposed to a large enough dosage. **'Disease Immunity:' The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system; he is immune to all diseases, infections, disorders, imperfection, and resistant to elemental extremes. **'Immortality:' Ajax noted that he seemingly made Wade immortal because of the powerful regenerative powers he gained from the former's experiments. Between his healing powers able to undo nearly any damage and keep him from aging, Wade is practically unkillable. Even more, it allows him to survive many normally fatal events and return to normal within the space of a day or less. Should he ever clinically die, this death will not be permanent, as he will immediately reawaken, with all of his physiological damages fully healed. He can even resurrect from having his head cut off. **'Telepathic Immunity:' The healing factor causes his brain to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Cable and Emma Frost. **'Possession Resistance:' Similar to the telepathic immunity, Deadpool is able to remain in control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. *'Teleportation:' Derived from Nightcrawler's genes, Deadpool is able to teleport to any place, as long as he knows where he is going. His teleportation gives him the appearance of being vaporized into a very brief flashy burst of light or sound, where ever he teleports to or from. he is able to teleport over tremendous distances at will, Deadpool's teleports have a side effect of weakening his passenger, especially those who are non-teleporters. Using repeated teleports he was capable of repositioning himself and toad until he wore down his adversary and trapped him in a concrete and steel block. **'Conscious Spatial Awareness:' Deadpool does not seem to have a limit to how far he can teleport, however, it is likely when Deadpool teleports into locations he has no knowledge/memory of. He possesses a latent psychic ability to carefully teleport without re-appearing within a solid object. Deadpool can predict other mutant teleporters if they are near him. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist:' Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Wolverine and Taskmaster and even defeating them in hand to hand combat. This shows that Deadpool himself is among the most skilled fighters in the Marvel universe, although in some fights it has been attributed to him being unpredictable. *'Master Marksman:' Wilson is highly skilled with firearms and throwing weapons, able to hit precise targets without much time need to aim. He used one bullet to kill three men standing in a line, while he was also show to be able to throw a knife into a gunman's eye from several feet while running. He even threw one of his katanas several feet into the wheels of a motorcycle while jumping through the air. *'Master Assassin:' Wilson, even before his mutation, is an infamous but extremely skilled mercenary. Each contract his was given he has successfully killed his targets. *'Master Swordsman:' Wilson's signature weapons are his dual adamantium katana blades, which combined with his agility, speed, and natural combat abilities make two of his most highly efficient weapons. His swords allow him to cut through several trained gunmen with ease. *'Multilingual:' In sticking with his talkative nature, Wade is proven to be fluent in speaking a variety of languages, such as English, Spanish, German, Japanese, and an unknown Nigerian language. *'Master Acrobat:' His enhanced reflexes and agility make him highly evasive and mobile in battle. Able to scale seemingly any terrain with no wasted timing or movement, he his prowess outmatches some of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. Using a variety of free-running and park-our maneuvers, he is very difficult to anticipate with his erratic and spontaneous movement. *'Unpredictability:' It is difficult for anyone to know what Deadpool will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. Weaknesses *'Mental State:' His healing abilities render his brain unreadable to telepaths, but its constant healing also makes him highly unstable and prone to violent outbursts without the slightest provocation, at least against those he knows could handle. Even with his healing factor, Deadpool can still feel pain from damage taken, although he has a notably high pain tolerance. While it has been shown that Deadpool's condition may not be the source of his instability, it only makes it worse. In several flashbacks to his childhood, he was still shown to be unhinged, and curing his condition did not make him any saner. *'Disfigurement Default:' Because of the experiments that saved his life from cancer also permanently disfigured his skin, akin to being disfigured, even costing him his hair. While not affecting his physical performance and still able to heal seamlessly, his skin will always return to this default. *'Cancer:' Since Wade's cancer was never removed from his body and is only counteracted by his healing ability, he cannot have his powers neutralized for long before his cancer returns and eventually kills him. As such, having his powers neutralized is a fatal weakness, unlike most mutants. *'Phobias:' Deadpool has bovinophobia, which is the fear of cows. According to him, cows "scare the shit outta me", as he believes their stare to be chilling, like they're "waiting". He may also be scared of chickens, like Domino. This may also have been an attempt to find common ground with her, as he was later able to put one in her path to stop her. During Deadpool's adventure to save the multiverse from the Awareness, it was revealed that his worst fear is to be truly and utterly alone. *'Mental Impairment:' The extreme nature in which his second mutation occurred, Wade has developed noticeable damage to his mental stability. To which, he can be highly impulsive without restrain, easily distracted or forgetful, and very random in his mood. **'Medium Awareness:' Wade seems to be afflicted by what is commonly known as the Truman syndrome, a type of delusion in which the person believes that their lives are staged and that they are constantly being watched on cameras. Wade believes that he is a fictional character in a movie, allowing him to break the fourth wall to address and share his thoughts with a hypothetical audience watching his adventures. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Red and Black Suit:' Deadpool wears a full body tactical suit in order to disguise his disfigured form. He also made sure the suit was colored red due to his constant bleeding soaking and ruining his other clothes. *'Image Inducer:' Deadpool had access to an holographic image inducer that he can use to disguise his true appearance as necessary. Transportation *'Teleportation' Weapons *'Dual Adamantium Katanas:' Wilson wields a pair of twin katana swords made out of adamantium that are strapped to his back. *'Knives and Daggers:' Deadpool has multiple small blades holstered or strapped to his suit, some of which can be used as throwing weapons. *'Guns:' Deadpool is also armed with three Desert Eagle .50 caliber. handguns strapped to his holsters. *'Other Weapons:' Deadpool employs any number of weapons depending on his current assignments. Most often, Deadpool uses multiple types of guns, grenades, swords, sai, and knives. Wade can use any weapon known to man and can learn how to use any weapon in less than five minutes. Wade is mainly seen using a gun or edged weapon, including hammers and axes, though he mostly uses multiple types of swords and knives. Deadpool's magic satchel allows him to often pull weapons out of nowhere. The satchel contains all of Deadpool's unlimited weaponry and ammo. Notes *Wade is the reason for A Nightmare on Elm Street Remake being terrible when he auditioned for the role of Freddy Krueger and didn't get it, so in revenge, he went in disguise as Eric Heisserer and rewrote the script, added the annoying jump scares and even modified Jackie Earle Haley's Freddy voice. Trivia *Born February 10, 1979. Behind the Scenes *Wade Wilson is voiced by Nolan North. External Links * * Category:United States Army members Category:United States Army Special Forces members Category:Weapon X members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Canadians Category:Superhumans Category:Mercenaries Category:Body Guards Category:Assassins Category:Adventurers Category:Military Personnel Category:Government Agents Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 2" Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Bald Category:Brown Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Normal Intelligence Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:No Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Martial Arts Category:Multilingual Category:Fencing Category:Insanity Category:Utopians Category:Cancer (disease) Category:Teleporters Category:Single Characters Category:Wilson Family Category:Comic Awareness Category:Weapons Expert Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Bovinophobia Category:Shared body characters Category:Fugitives Category:Butler Experiment Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Shooting Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Merged Characters Category:Instagram Users Category:Social Network Users Category:Tumblr Users Category:Web-Slinging Category:Scarred Category:Gallinophobia